The Demigod Chronicles
'''The Demigod Chronicles '''is a group of stories that will introduce the world of monsters and adventures to Max and Halieanna. The enemies are now going to be grewsome and powerful. It also is titled to be three stories. The future stories will be posted based on weather or not I get to finish the first book and enjoy the ideas coming in. Development The story revolves around the new camp, Camp Demigod. Max begins his life and adventure across the world after figuring out a new potential threat is out on his way to destroy the gods and all of creation. It's up to Max as the son of Zeus, to take on this quest to deem himself worthy to help his own father. The story also includes other campers such as Hallieanna. The concrete relationship will also be strengthened. It is based upon the idea that the new camp must find itself at a moment in perral. The Gods also seem to have more a juristicive veiw of things rather than being medelers. I took this way in order to show that the gods can be responsible for somethings, although various personalities are still used from RickRiordan's stories, such as Athena's perception of demigods, Dionysus's attitude toward them, and even Hera's hatred toward the demigod children of Zeus. Characters The Main characters of the series are going to most likely be the leaders of the camp. They are often displayed to be the pinnicle of strenth and guidance. Max, is the son of Zeus and the leader of the camp. He is shown to have a varying personality and because of this, he is also interesting to have as a main character. He takes life rather easy and never really shows much of a painful moment. His life also seems to be different from other leaders, he doesn't get to go home at the end of the summer, due to him being the leader of camp and having to stay to protect the home. Halieanna, is the daughter of Athena and the Ambassador of Athena, she usually represents the children of Athena and Athena's wisdom in the senate. Her understanding still remains the same, she seems to have a friendship with Max and seems to also be well at craftsmenship, something that children of athena aren't well known for. The Demigod Chronicles The Demigod Chronicles Book 1 The Story is yet to be told. It's unknown what the enemy will, be but Max will be representing and revealing himself as a child of Zeus pretty soon. The story also seems to have a powerful enemy that is out against the Gods. #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 Trivia *There seems to be another story with the same title, although this story deals with Camp Demigod and Max rather than whatever the other one does. *Max will be the central character of this story. He is the main character of all the stories but he will be the main theme character. *The Gods seem to also have slightly altered personalities, although not all of them do, such as Athena and Dionysus. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Index Page